Ninja in Kuoh Gakuen
by andrew9495
Summary: Ninjas did not go extinct like most people believe. They integrated themselves into the society, working with companies acting as fronts. But what happens when they try to integrate with the supernatural world too? Watch as Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja working for Hayashi Conglomerates, goes to Kuoh Gakuen, a school heavily populated by devils.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

><p>It was a regular afternoon on a weekend in Kuoh. The train station was pretty deserted; not many people needed to use the train on an afternoon during a holiday. On schedule, the bullet train from Tokyo pulled into a platform. The doors opened, with the announcement for the train's next destination echoing through the empty platform.<p>

From one of the open doors stepped out a young boy in his teens, with a brown duffel bag in tow. His spiky blond hair was long enough to cover his electric blue eyes, but was held out of them by a pair of goggles. He had whisker-like markings on his cheeks, possibly birthmarks, which made him look almost feral. He was wearing a form-fitting orange t-shirt, which had black spiral design on the front, displaying his well-toned stomach through his unzipped black jacket. His t-shirt was untucked, falling onto his somewhat loose black trousers which allowed plenty of free movement. His feet were protected by orange striped white sports shoes, with his white shocks showing through the small gap between his trousers and shoes.

Slinging the duffel bag above his shoulders, the blonde stifled a yawn, before running his free hand through his messy hair in an attempt to comb them, but only managed to worsen the situation. Giving up, he took out a smartphone from his pockets, and open the navigation app as he walked out of the train station. He punched in the address to his destination, and once he got his bearings right, set off in the direction.

As he walked through the streets of Kuoh, he looked around with pure curiosity in his eyes, as this was the first time he had visited the town. One particular shop interested him greatly, although it was mostly because of his stomach growling. Checking his phone, he realized he had some time before his meeting, and walked into the ramen stand.

Once he had rapidly downed several bowls of the food of the gods that is ramen, to the extreme delight of the owner, he walked out, his stomach completely satisfied. As he exited the joint, he almost bumped into some, but managed to stop himself at the last moment.

Gathering himself, he looked at the girl he had almost knocked over. The black-haired girl was possibly wearing the weirdest outfit he had ever seen, and he had seen and worn his fair share of weird outfits. The red dress with short, puffy sleeves and a whit skirt in themselves weren't weird, but the black wing-like protrusions from the dress's shoulder and back and the black chocker definitely are. Her short jaw-length hair had two tufts sticking out from the back of her, compounding the bat-like effect. The girl handed a leaflet to the blonde, before walking away as if nothing happened.

The boy looked at the leaflet, which seemed to have a magic circle on it. He scrunched the paper into a ball and proceeded to throw it away, before deciding against it. He stuffed the crumpled up paper into his pocket before continuing on his merry way.

He arrived at his destination soon enough. Standing in front of an office building, he glanced at the signboard that hung over the entrance. An animated symbol which was shaped like a leaf with a whirlpool design rotated on its axis, with the name of the company written below it. "Hayashi Conglomerate."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde steadied himself, before pushing through the revolving door. Once inside, he could see the reception all the across the hall, with the hall itself acted as a waiting area. Walking up to the desk, the boy waited for the woman behind the desk to finish talking over the phone.

She was wearing a deep red button-up jacket with a black skirt. Underneath the jacket, the young man could see the white shirt she wore straining to keep her sizable bust in check. Clipped to her breast pocket on her jacket was a nametag, which let the man know that the name of the girl in her early twenties was Maya.

Once Maya had finished talking on the phone, she looked up expectantly. "Ah yes. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have a meeting with Hatake Kakashi-san at 4:30 pm."

"Let me check." said Maya, pushing long black hair out of her green eyes. She turned to the computer, quickly pulling up the details of the meeting, which along with the time had the picture of the person with the appointment. Happy that all the things are in order, Maya turned to the boy, who had identified himself as Naruto. "I hope you have your card with you, Naruto-san?" she asked to which Naruto nodded. "Then take the elevator to the fifth floor."

Giving the woman a smile of appreciation, Naruto walked past the desk and to the elevator at the back. He pressed the call button, before waiting patiently as he whistled to himself. The moment the elevator arrived, Naruto got on it as quickly as he could. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a card which had his credentials on it, and punched it through the card reader. He then placed his thumb on the finger-print scanner and waited for the biometric system to recognize him. It did so with a beep of confirmation, allowing him to press on the button for the fifth floor. As he waited for his destination to arrive, he wondered if he had to do the same thing every time he came here. Damn Kakashi and his paranoia.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the fifth floor and jerk to a stop. The doors opened moments later, allowing Naruto to step into the office. The office itself was pretty big, with several empty cubicles making up half the floor. The rest half consisted of one giant room, separated by a glass wall. He walked up to the room, opening the door before entering.

Once inside, he allowed himself a few moments to look around the room. On one side were several bookshelves filled to the brim with books, and accompanying them were some file cabinets. The other side of the room was made up of one giant window that allowed the sunlight to filter through the glass, with some potted plants adding to the view. In the middle of the room was a large table, with a laptop on top. There was also a pile of files on one end of the table that towered over the man that was sitting behind the table. He was wearing a regular suit that was missing its tie, and had an extremely relaxed look on his face. What was surprising was the facemask that he had on, giving him the vibe of a germophobic. He had a scar that went over his left eye, which he kept closed. His silver hair was long and spiky, and seemed to defy gravity.

"Kakashi-san." said Naruto, to which the man nodded his head in greeting. Before he could reply, Naruto was forced to clutch his head as he was clocked unceremoniously with a punch to the top of it.

Nursing the swelling on his head, Naruto turned towards the girl that was responsible for hitting him. The pink haired girl fumed angrily, her green eyes squinting at him. She was wearing a red sleeveless top with a white skirt that fell to her knees. Her knee-high socks covered the rest of her legs, while her sandals were strapped securely around her toes and ankle.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto with an embarrassed grin. "You're late." Sakura shouted, causing Naruto to cringe from the volume and his proximity to the source. "Oh come on, Sakura-chan. Cut me some slack her. I'm only late by ten minutes." he groaned, but shut up immediately when Sakura leveled him with a death glare.

"It's fine Sakura." Kakashi took this moment to intervene. "He really wasn't late by much. Why don't you two take a seat." he said, trying to diffuse the situation. "You've met Uchiha-san before I presume." Kakashi pointed to the boy that had been sitting on one of the chairs facing the desk. The raven-haired boy was wearing a blue t-shirt that had a red and white fan painted on the back, along with a set of white pants. His chin was resting on his hands, which he had clasped together in front of him, while his elbows were probed against the arm rest of the chair.

"Sasuke." Naruto acknowledged as he took a seat between the Uchiha and Sakura. Sasuke only gave a grunt in reply, not really wanting to talk. Once they had finally taken a seat, Kakashi began.

"As you can see, all three of you have been assigned to this newly opened branch of Hayashi Conglomerates, and I am to be your handler." said Kakashi as he leaned back into his chair. "All three of you have been touted as the best up and coming youths in the region, and are next in line to the top spot in your respective fields. This is to be a test of sorts for you, to see if you can handle job."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, something not quite right with this scenario. Sakura seemed to have the same thoughts as she voiced her concerns. "That still doesn't explain why all three of us are deployed in this town. If they wanted to test us, they could have sent us in different branches. Don't you think its overkill to send all three of us to the same branch?"

"Considering who lives in this town, no its not. In fact, you may find yourselves undermanned." said Kakashi, causing Sakura to frown. "Do you know about devils?" he asked causing Sakura to scoff.

"No/Yes." Sakura turned her head in surprise when both Naruto and Sasuke replied affirmatively. That can't be right. Why would both of them know about devils when she herself never heard of them? She was supposed to be the smartest of them dammit.

"The devils from the Bible do exist, and so do the angels and fallen angels." explained Kakashi for Sakura's benefit. "And this town is the territory of two sisters of the current Yondai Maou."

This information surprised both Naruto and Sasuke, although the former was more vocal with his reaction. "What the hell, Kakashi! Why are you guys throwing us into something that dangerous? It is a known fact that they like to stay out of our way, so why are we trying to push into theirs? They don't forgive things like this, or have you forgotten what happened the last time anyone tried to mess into devil business?" he burst out, this time surprising both Sasuke and Sakura with his rant.

"We wouldn't send you in something like this if we didn't have their permission." replied Kakashi, able to keep his calm much better than Naruto. "In fact, we are only opening this branch because we have explicit permission from Lucifer to do so. And one should not look a gift horse in its mouth." Naruto leaned back into the chair, still grumbling.

"Now that you can see why it is necessary for all three of you to be here, it's time for you to understand your roles." said Kakashi, pulling three files from the file, and throwing one to each of them. He turned to the Uchiha, who had been silent for a while.

"Your job, Sasuke, is to deal with all the serious requests that are sure to be made, as well as to create contacts with the seedy underbelly of the city. No matter how well the devils take care of their territory, there is always a darker side to it." said Kakashi, as Sasuke quickly flipped through the file, his eyes flashing red for the shortest of times. "Understood." replied Sasuke, speaking for the first time as he shut the file. Kakashi then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you are going to deal with the more regular jobs that comes our way, as well as act as backup for both Naruto and Sasuke. You can also act their doctors, considering both of them have a tendency of escalating situations." Kakashi said, ignoring the squawk of indignation from Naruto. Sakura could only chuckle, as she knew exactly how true the statement was. She had to patch up both Sasuke and Naruto several times already. "You can count on me, Kakashi-san."

"Hey, if they handle all the jobs, then what am I going to do?" asked Naruto as Kakashi turned towards him. He hadn't even thought of opening the file in front of him. "You are going to be the liaison between Hayashi and the devils. Due to your _condition,_ it would seem that they trust you better than anyone else in the company. Plus one of your acquaintances from your travels had recommended you to the devils." Naruto could only grumble at his luck for landing what was supposed to be the most boring job. If only he knew what lay ahead for him. "In any case, in order to make contact with the devils, I have gone ahead and enrolled you into the school they all go it."

Naruto's shout of surprise and pure anguish could be heard throughout the city.

* * *

><p>Hayashi Conglomerates was formed very recently by the merger of several companies situated mainly in Japan. Out of the several companies that joined, three of them were the biggest in their fields. Hyuuga Defense Industries is the biggest defense contractor and supplier in Japan, providing arms to both the army and the police. Senju Medicines was the biggest pharmaceutical and hospital chains, known for their world class technology and medicine. Uchiha Securities is known to be the best body-guard service in all of Japan. These three companies were the ones that merged at the beginning followed closely by several smaller ones in the hopes of a share of the profits.<p>

These companies all specialized in completely different things, and yet they all had something in common. They are all fronts to the main business that they ran in the background. The shinobi business.

It is thought that the ninja had died out with the turn of the 20th century, but it was nowhere near actual truth. In fact, the ninja are thriving now more than they ever did. They realized that sticking to the traditional methods would end in their extinctions, and they had to adapt to survive. And adapt they did, by creating companies that acted as their face and allowed them to create a thriving community. All the money they made would be legalized as profit from the company, and they would get away with it. Of course, a close look to the numbers would reveal their truth, but no government were willing to go against the people who more often than not worked for them, as well as having plenty of blackmail material on them.

So the ninja continue to operate in the current day and age, their identities protected by their companies.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned for quite possibly the thousandth time today since he found out what he had to do. Going right into devil territory was not what had him groaning, however. Instead, it was the fact that he had to actually go to school to do it. He hated school. Sitting there in class for hours on end while listening to boring lectures was not his best way of spending his day. It was also the main reason he had jumped at the idea of travelling the world when his godfather had pitched it all those years ago. Even if he had never stayed in any place long enough to make many friends, it was still better than sitting in class. Plus he had so many cool adventures when he was travelling with Jiraiya.<p>

Not that he didn't have any friends at all. Oh no. He was quite sure that he had many friends, which included Sakura and Sasuke.

Which both Sakura and Sasuke would vehemently deny.

He opened the door of the flat that he was assigned to stay in by the company. Shedding his shoes at the door, he turned the lights on the apartment. It was a regular one room apartment with a kitchen and bathroom. Small and quaint, just the way he liked it. Having travelled most of his life with a sage, Naruto had earned an appreciation for living on as little luxury as possible, as he really couldn't take everything with him. All his priceless possession fit snugly inside his duffel bag, which he stuffed in one corner of the room, before pulling out the futon that was provided with the room. As he set it up, he mentally created a list of furniture he would need now that he had to settle down somewhat. He would need a bed, a table and some chairs, and a chest drawers to keep his stuff. Other than that, he couldn't come up with anything for now.

Stripping out of his clothes for the day, he threw them in a corner. He was ready to get to bed, somewhat tired from the journey itself, and he had classes the next day. It was then that he noticed the crumpled up paper that he had stuffed in his pocket had fallen out. He picked it up, and opened it to take a look at the paper. Beneath the magic circle that he had seen before, there were words. "We fulfill your wishes." he read out lout. It was then that he realized that this was something that devils handed out to humans to form contracts. 'This could come in handy later.' he thought, before stuffing it into his bag. He then laid down on the futon and fell asleep almost immediately.

Naruto was woken up the following day when the light from the morning sun fell on his eyes from the open window. He yawned heavily as he sat up on the futon, stretching out his hands in an effort to get his body moving. Standing up, he tried to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes as he scratched his well-toned and naked stomach. He grabbed a new set of clothes from his bag as he walked into the bathroom to perform his morning rituals.

A cold but refreshing shower later, an awake and alert Naruto walked out of the bathroom. As he took a couple of steps towards the kitchen, he realized that he had no food in there. In fact, he didn't even have a refrigerator. Adding groceries to the list of things he needed to buy, Naruto grabbed his wallet from his dirty pants before setting out.

He found himself back at the ramen joint where he had stopped yesterday, which was surprisingly close to his new home. He chalked that up to Kakashi actually knowing him and his obsession with ramen, and decided he would thank him for it later.

Once his stomach was satisfied, he walked back to his apartment, and grabbed the school uniform that Kakashi had procured. He only put on the jacket of the said uniform though, making sure that his orange t-shirt showed through the unbuttoned jacket. He won't make a compromise with his t-shirt, even for a school uniform. He grabbed the bag that Kakashi had handed him the day before that contained all his books, as well as the file that contained information on the two sisters of Maou that attended the Kuoh Gakuen. He only glimpsed through the file enough to know their name and faces. He would make his own judgments once he met them.

The moment he walked through the gates of the school, he was immediately on the receiving end of the stares from his fellow students. His features probably made them think that he was a foreigner. As he made his way through the students, he tried to discern the emotions that were going through their minds. The most prominent emotion was curiosity, which was understandable. He was a new student after all. The next two emotions took him by surprise. There were quite a number of girls that looked love-struck, and he hadn't even interacted with them. It confused him greatly. Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto was not aware of how handsome he actually appeared to the general female populace.

The jealous glares from the boys were understandable considering the effect he seemed to have on girls. The strongest glares were actually coming from three students who were currently surrounded by girls from the kendo club holding their bokken in their hands. That was a pervert beating if he had ever seen one, which had only stopped because his appearance had also taken the girls by surprise.

Thinking back on how Sasuke handled these things – who was as prone to girls fangirling as Naruto was to falling in trouble – he walked up to the girls before they could justifiably beat up the perverts. "Hello ladies. I'm new here. Could you tell me which way is the student council office?" he asked them, gaining their full attention. They spend the next minute or so tripping over words and interrupting each other, before they finally managed to give him the proper direction. Thanking them wholeheartedly he walked away from the group of girls, who were so shocked that they didn't notice the three boys had used his distraction to escape.

As Naruto walked away, he began wondering about the events that had happened just before. He had clearly seen the red-headed sister of the Maou Lucifer, Rias Gremory, looking through a third floor window at one of the perverted trio, the one with the spiky brown hair. Either Rias had a pervert in her, or something was going to happened to the boy. He had made eye-contact with her, and she had sent towards him a glare that told him if he tried something funny there will be hell to pay.

Once he finally reached the student council room, he knocked on the door. Hearing the call of "Come in." he opened the door. Inside the student council room was only one person, the sister of the Maou Leviathan, Sona Sitri. The bespectacled girl had short black hair that complimented her stoic looks greatly.

"Ah. Uzumaki-san. I was expecting you." said Sona, before pointing to a chair in front of the desk she sat at. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you." said Naruto, as he did just that. Taking out an envelope fro his bag, he handed it to Sona. "This is a letter from my superior that says that any further missives to and from Hayashi Conglomerates should go through me, the official liaison that has been appointed. It should also contain further details of the agreements that has been made between Hayashi and Lucifer-sama."

"Indeed." said Sona as she took the envelope from Naruto. "I think you should get to class now. We wouldn't want you to be late on your first day, now would we? Do you know which class you are in?"

"Yes I do, actually." replied Naruto as he got up from the chair, giving Sona small smile. "See you later." he said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>To Naruto's surprise, he had landed himself in a class that had the biggest concentration of perverts. He wondered if Jiraiya had actually scouted the school beforehand before enrolling him. The perverted trio, whom he had saved from the beating earlier, were in the same class as him, and were currently in the middle of hero worship, as not only had he managed to save them – which showed some deep empathy towards perverts - but also managed to have a great impact on the female populace. They hoped that they might get some of the positive impression that Naruto was surely making.<p>

"Uzumaki-sama, if you need anything, anything at all, just tell us. We'll get it for you."

It was lunchtime, and Uzumaki Naruto was surrounded by the perverted trio. The prior statement was made by Matsuda, the bald-headed boy who looked like a sportsman. He used to be one in middle school, but now he belonged to the photography club. His dream is to take pictures of every nook and cranny of girls, which he vocalizes regularly. He has nicknames such as "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi". Standing beside him is the bespectacled Motohama, who is known for finding out the three sizes of girls with his glasses. His nicknames are "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter".

And finally there is the boy who has somehow managed to attract the attention of Rias Gremory, the one who is said to be the "Embodiment of Perverseness", Hyoudou Issei. He was possibly the least aggressive of the trio in terms of trying to get on his good side, but in all honesty is more perverted than the other two combined. He just contains his lust a bit better than them.

"You know guys, if you continue to aggressively try to become my goffers, you'll ruin my image for associating with you three. Then you won't get the goodwill of the girls. Instead, they would blame you for dragging me to the dark side." said Naruto, causing the three to recoil in surprise.

"He is right, you know." a voice said, causing all four of them to turn to the source, to see the fourth pervert in the class, only this time it was a female. Akai Kiryuu was indeed a pervert at heart, as she proclaimed to have the ability to gauze the sizes of men even through their clothes. "There is already talk that Naruto here is as perverted as you three since he is tolerating you. I hope they aren't much of a trouble, Naruto-san." said Kiryuu.

"Meh. I've actually seen worse perverts than these three during my travels." replied Naruto, causing Kiryuu to raise a single eyebrow. "Plus I find it nice that they are willing to embrace who they are and be open about it, no matter how many shortcomings they may have." Of course, this statement caused several of the girls to swoon at how mature Naruto sounded. The perverted trio in question however took a hit to their self-esteem due to Naruto's not too subtle dig at their perverseness, and were currently crouching in a corner with cloud of depression hanging over them.

"Oh. So you have travelled before?" asked Kiryuu.

"Uh huh. I've been travelling with my godfather since I was eight, and only recently did I decided to settle down." he said, before looking at the look of curiosity on every student in the room. "Do you want to listen to some of my adventures?"

"Of course." chorused the entire class.

Suffice to say that it would take something extreme for Naruto to lose his new found popularity.

* * *

><p>"It seems that ninja-san has managed to blend very well into his class." said Himejima Akeno, standing beside the sofa in which Rias Gremory sat. The two of them are known together as the Two Beauties of Kuoh Gakuen, and belonged to Occult Research Club. They were currently in their clubroom, with Rias pondering over the chess set that was laid out in front of her.<p>

"I still think that it was a bad idea to let them set up business here." said Rias, a pawn chess piece in her hand. "They are notorious for working for the highest bidder, no matter who they are working for, or what the job is."

"In that case, shouldn't you make sure that they are working for us instead of the enemy?" asked Akeno, causing Rias to frown. "In fact, you could have him trail the boy that seemed to interest you. That way you can kill two birds with one stone."

Thinking over Akeno's suggestion, a small smile appears on Rias's lips. "You know what, you are right. Send Yuuto-kun to talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was standing in front of a local bar. It was already night time, and the neighborhood was pretty sketchy. He hated the fact that all his contacts seem to want to meet him in shady places, although he could understand the reasoning behind them. He walked inside, and quickly found the one that he was looking for. He walked up to the booth where a pasty looking kid was sitting alone, who looked up and smiled at Sasuke, although the smile itself was clearly fake.<p>

"Ah. It seems that dickless is finally here." said the boy, causing Sasuke's eye to twitch violently. He still doesn't know why he lets the boy behave like this with him. Probably because he always has good information for him. He took a seat across from the boy, before speaking. "How many times do I have to tell you to behave, Sai."

"As many times as it would take for you to finally grow some balls." replied Sai, his creepy fake smile still on his lips. Sasuke shaked his head, having long since become used to the profanities and insults that came out of Sai's mouth. It was hardwired into him, which he used quite effectively to anger an opponent, and use their rage to force them to make mistakes. The best course of action was to ignore them completely… no matter how much you wanted to punch him in the face.

"What do you have for me, Sai?" asked Sasuke, getting down to business. Seeing Sasuke get serious, Sai dropped his smile. "The arrival of Hayashi Conglomerates has caused quite the stir in the underworld." Sai said, taking out a couple of files from the satchel that was beside him. "There has been rumors in the street that Gato did not like the expansion of Hayashi into his territory and is planning on making an aggressive effort to clear the competition. The amount of mercenary on his paycheck has increased over the last couple of weeks or so." he said, handing the first file over to Sasuke.

Once Sasuke had gone through the first file, Sai handed another file to Sasuke. "It is also to note that a group of fallen angel have recently entered the local territory along with a team of rouge exorcists. It would be beneficial for all of us to pass this message on to the devils."

Great. Now Sasuke had to talk with Naruto again. Oh, how much he hated the blonde and his antiques.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street was one Uzumaki Naruto, having just now finished his grocery shopping. Prior to that, he had gone on to buy the necessary furniture for his new apartment, which he had dropped off at the flat before going out again. Now, he was carrying all the supplies he would need for at least a week. Although if anyone actually looked in the bags in his hands, they would see cups of instant ramen. Lots and lots of instant ramen. It was the food of the gods as far as Naruto was concerned and while it took a really small time to cook, he really hated the three minutes it took to actually make the ramen.<p>

Why couldn't there be something that helped cook his ramen in seconds?

He was brought out of his internal ramblings as he stopped in front his new apartment, which was on the second floor of a two-storied building, the door to his new home on an extended balcony of sorts that was connected to the stairs. Leaning beside said door was Uchiha Sasuke, who pushed off the wall when he noticed Naruto. Crossing his arms across his chest, Sasuke grunted a greeting towards Naruto.

Normally, people would think of Sasuke as extremely rude, but Naruto knew better. He had spent the better part of his life travelling, and had met with lots of different people. But he had met only a handful of people who were more socially inept than Sasuke. Sasuke never really expressed any of his emotions, and if you managed to get any response other than grunts you should pat your back for a job well done.

Not that he didn't talk. Sasuke was pretty talkative in front of his friends. He just had a hard time making said friends.

"Sasuke. What brings you here?" asked Naruto, as he endeavored to open the door with his keys while his hands were full with the bags.

"My source has given me some interesting information." replied Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he finally managed to unlock the door. Kicking it open since his hands were still full, he motioned Sasuke to enter the apartment, which Sasuke graciously did.

"What kind of information needed you to come find me?" Naruto asked, closing the door behind him. He took a couple of steps towards the kitchen, but froze in mid-stride when Sasuke spoke.

"A group of fallen-angels have been sighted in the city." Naruto turned his head mechanically in Sasuke's direction, who had the smallest of smile on his lips.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, to which Sasuke nodded.

"Positive. They have made the abandoned church in the town as their temporary base." answered Sasuke, who was now smirking. "Your luck is still the same I see. You only arrived in town yesterday and you are already attracting trouble."

"Oh come on." groaned Naruto as he deposited the bags in his hands on the kitchen counter. "You can't be sure that this is my fault. For all we know, they may be after something else entirely."

"While they may have come here with a different agenda," said Sasuke as walked towards the door, "With your luck, I'd bet that they end up going after you regardless."

Naruto looked on as Sasuke left the apartment, before grumbling to himself. "Even Tsunade won't take that bet…"

* * *

><p>By the next day, Naruto had managed to get over the gloomy feeling with which he had gone to sleep after Sasuke had taken a dig at his awful luck regarding trouble. After all, it was the truth. And he had other forms of luck to balance his misfortune with trouble. And thus he had a spring in his steps as he walked to the school as he began forming plans about the different pranks that he could do on the unsuspecting populace…<p>

He wasn't really the diplomatic type. He still didn't know why he was picked over Sasuke and Sakura to act as the liaison between the devils and ninja. He was guaranteed to mess up the relations at one point or the other with his tactlessness and loud mouth. Might as well have fun while doing so, right?

Plus, he'd die of boredom from going to school every day if he had no form of release.

The moment he walked through the gates, he was greeted with the squeals from the girls of the school, which was quite loud considering girls made up more than eighty percent of the student body. Kuoh Gakuen used to be a girls school till two years ago, if his file was right.

No wonder there were so many perverts in the school.

Before he was flocked by the fan girls – which was bound to happen, he had seen plenty of such situations with Sasuke, and it really required lots of practice to escape, something he didn't have yet – he came face to face with a fellow blonde.

Standing in front of him was Kiba Yuuto, who was hailed as the Handsome Prince of the school. It was quite clear that he wasn't a native of the country, although most people formed the same opinion about Naruto. Blonde really wasn't a common hair color in Japan. That didn't mean that Naruto wasn't Japanese. As far as he was concerned, both his parents were from Japan, and his more exotic look came from both his parents, who might have had some ancestors who weren't native to Japan, but it didn't matter to him.

Kiba Yuuto was not Japanese by even Naruto's standards. He was definitely a foreigner, but the most interesting thing about him was the fact that he wasn't even human. He was a devil. Not that anyone other than the devils and Naruto knew.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san." greeted Kiba, giving him a small smile. "I hope that you are finding our school to our liking."

"As much as I am going to like a school I'm afraid." replied Naruto, before chuckling to himself, causing Kiba to raise an eyebrow at him. "Ah, sorry about that. It's just that I know someone else called Kiba, and let's just say that you two are nothing alike. You are more… how should I say this… more dignified. In any case, you don't mind if I called you Yuuto, do you? I kind of don't want to confuse myself by calling you Kiba."

"No, that's completely fine, Uzumaki-san." replied Kiba, causing Naruto to frown.

"Call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san is my mother." said Naruto, getting Kiba to nod.

"In any case, Rias Buchou wants to talk to you, Naruto-san." said Kiba.

"Then I'll meet her in the Occult Research Club room once the class lets out. It's in the old school building, right?" asked Naruto, waiting for Kiba's response. Seeing him nod, Naruto continued, "I can find it by myself, so you don't have to come find me. See you later Kiba."

* * *

><p>'Boring.' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to stay awake during the class. He really had a hard time doing so, considering that he really couldn't understand the use of calculus in his line of work. At least it had nothing to do with his skill set. If it did he might have paid a bit more attention. So instead, he was now sprawled out on his seat, his chin resting on the desk while his hands were stretched forward. This was much to the annoyance of the teacher, whose eyebrows were twitching as he continued on with his lecture, not that Naruto noticed.<p>

The novelty of being actually popular due to himself had worn off pretty quickly as he was brought back to the reality quite painfully. He now understood why Sasuke hated fan girls with a passion, being flocked by them everywhere he went was not his idea of spending an interesting day. The news about his arrival had spread like wildfire, and to his surprise, an Uzumaki Naruto Fan Club – not an official club of course – was created within the first day, if Kiryuu's words were to be believed. Although Naruto had the fleeting sensation that Kiryuu herself was responsible for the establishment of the club, with the amount of furtive glances she had been sending his way. He had spent enough time with Jiraiya, the man who proclaimed himself to be a super pervert, to know what a perverted gaze looks like.

Because of his newfound popularity, he had to actually use his ninja skills to duck out at the first chance he got to grab some lunch, which he then ate on the rooftop. He couldn't stay out of dodge for too long, as the moment he had come down from the room he was boxed in again by the girls. He had a really hard time keeping track of all the conversation that happened around him, as the girls asked him questions about him and his past life and travels. He was even tempted to destroy his image by divulging the fact that his travelling partner was his godfather Jiraiya, who was known worldwide for his perverseness, but stopped just short of doing it since he needed to create some goodwill for his mission.

So the moment the bell rang, he sat up, grabbed his books, dumped them in his bag and stood up in one fluid motion, before walking out before anyone could even surround him, let alone ask him out somewhere. The moment he was sure that he was out of sight, he jumped onto the window sill of one of the open windows. Quickly grabbing onto the top of the window, he swung himself upwards, before his feet stuck to the wall, allowing him to let go and stand on the wall horizontal to the ground. He then quickly traversed the rooftops to land on top of the old school building. Remembering the window through which he had first seen Rias, he quickly scaled the walls to it, and found it open. Wondering if all these small lucky encounters would compound until he was bitten in the ass by karma, he swung into the room.

Knowing him, it probably will.

Standing up from the crouch he had landed in, Naruto looked around his surroundings. The first thing that caught his attention was the infinite amount of magic circles and paintings of several mythical beings that adorned the floor and the walls, making clear the connection with the occult. What catches his attention is the couch set that sat in the middle of the room, along with a tea table. Standing beside the tea table was a girl that epitomized the "Yamato Nadeshiko" ideology. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail gracefully, and seemed to be preparing some snacks. This was Himejima Akeno, one of the two beauties of Kuoh Gakuen, as well as the vice president of the Occult Research Club. Hearing the sound that you made when jumping into the room, Akeno turns towards you, before smiling elegantly.

"Ara. It seems that ninja-san is early for his meeting." said Akeno, prompting the sound of the shower to stop.

…Wait, the sound of the shower?

Naruto's head whipped towards the make-shift bath come shower that was situated in a corner of the room. Through the curtains of the shower, Naruto could clearly make out the silhouette of Rias's nude form. Taken completely unawares by the situation, Naruto floundered about helplessly as the curtains opened, revealing a completely naked Rias. She had a towel in hand, but was making absolutely no effort to hide her extremely beautiful form, and was instead drying her long and crimson hair. Naruto rubbed his hand across his nose, making sure to wipe away the drops of blood that had leaked before he had managed to regain control over his heart rate, and thanked all the 'training' that he got in control when he travelled with Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the world<p>

A white haired man looked up from the notebook that he was furiously scribbling in, before jumping up.

"Aha! I can feel that something extremely nice has happened to my god son that made him give into the way of perverts. I am proud of him and at the same time want to be in his situation." he shouted. It was then that he remembered where he actually was before jumping out of his hiding place and alerting to the world of his presence. He turned around extremely fearfully, and came face to face with an angry mob of towel wrapped women, on whom he had been peeking on moments earlier. Chuckling slightly, the man turned tail and ran, followed extremely closely by the mob.

* * *

><p>Back to the Occult Research Club<p>

Naruto was counting his lucky starts that he had managed to control his inner pervert that had only strengthen over the time he had spent with Jiraiya. Or else he would have certainly been knocked unconsciousness due to a nose bleed in front of Rias Gremory, who was still in her birthday suit. Showing absolutely no shame on her part, Rias had gotten out of the shower, draping the wet towel on the curtain rods. Smiling slightly at the fact that Naruto had managed to keep a somewhat poker face and yet had never once turned away from her. While he had managed to not stare, his emotions were still betrayed by the fact that his cheeks reddened slightly, camouflaged by his whisker marks. Looking at the effort made by Naruto to school his features, Rias decided not to call him up on his acts. After all, she really wasn't embarrassed in the slightest by the events.

"I must apologize for my state of dress." said Rias, as she walked to her clothes that were neatly folded on top of one of the chairs. She picked up a set of black, racy lingerie, with lots of lace attached to the seams. She put on her panties first, making as much of a show of it as possible, before putting on her bra, which strained against her bountiful chest. She then picked up her skirt and put her legs through it, before pulling it up her legs to her waist and securing it in place. Finally, after much deliberation, she put on her shirt, followed quickly by the blazer, completing her uniform. "We had gym class today, and I didn't like feeling sticky."

"Oh, that's fine." said Naruto, doing extremely well to regain his composure. "I'm just surprised that you have a shower in the club room."

"Well, as you can see, it comes in handy at times like this." Rias smiled as she took a seat across Naruto. Akeno took to standing behind Rias, a mild smile on her lips. "So, how do you like Kuoh Gakuen?"

"It's better than the schools I have seen before." replied Naruto. "At least it is interesting around here, even if I do have to sit through boring classes."

"Ara, even if you think that the classes are boring, you still should pay attention to them. We don't want ninja-kun to fail the exams, now do we?" said Akeno, raising one hand to cover her mouth.

'She went from ninja-san to ninja-kun within minutes?' wondered Naruto, before shaking his head. He was the one who unsettled people by being unpredictable. He couldn't let himself get flustered over such teasing. "Meh. I'd cross that bridge when I get to it." said Naruto, dismissing Akeno's worries with a wave. "Now, why have you called me here?"

"Ah, yes." Rias said, becoming serious. "I have a job offer for you."

"Oh? And what kind of job will that be?" asked Naruto as he raised an eyebrow at Rias.

"I want you to keep an eye out for Hyuodou Issei. Follow him around and find out if he indeed has a Sacred Gear in him." said Rias.

Rias's offer definitely caught Naruto by surprise. That idiot pervert had a Sacred Gear in him? And one that caught the interest of the devils. This was going to spiral out of control and he knew it. Cursing inwardly at his luck which was already turning sour, he leaned forward. "And why do you think that I would follow him around, even if he did have a Sacred Gear in him?" asked Naruto, steeling his features.

"Because you will be paid for it." said Rias, equally determined. "That's all that matters to you ninja, doesn't it?"

"I'm not like the others." spat Naruto, his mood taking a turn for the worse. "I don't work just for the money. I have my own principles that I adhere to, and if a job goes against them, I sure as hell ain't taking it."

If Rias was surprised, she covered it up pretty well. "That doesn't sound to be a diplomatic way of handling things."

"I never was one for diplomacy or politics." said Naruto as he leaned back on the couch. "In fact, if a certain someone didn't recommend me, I would be out there on the fields instead of getting stuck with meetings. Hell, I don't know why Kakashi had even agreed to appoint me as the liaison. Everyone in Hayashi knows that I'm more prone to pissing off people instead of handling things peacefully."

Akeno took this moment to intervene before the relationship between the two became worse. "So, if there is a good reason for you to follow him, you would do so?"

"Of course." replied Naruto. "If there is a good reason I won't hesitate to take the job, even if it meant that I wound up dead." He then rubbed the back of his as he remembered something. Chuckling nervously he spoke, "And there are always others who would do things that I won't, but there's usually a good reason for most of the jobs that come to me. I'm sorry about the little outburst earlier. It was a really boring day, so my mindset was a bit off."

"That's fine." said Rias, waving off Naruto's apology. "I was out of line too when I assumed that all ninja are the same, especially since most devils including us are nothing like the stereotypical image that humans have off us."

"Moving on, I'm assuming you guys have a good reason for following him?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed we do." Rias nodded. "As you might already know that after the war, the number of devils had been cut down drastically. To remedy that, the Evil Piece system was created to reincarnate humans into devils."

'I know about that.' thought Naruto. '_She_ was extremely adamant to turn me into a devil once she found out about my strength. Good thing that I can be as stubborn as a mule when I want to, or else the things she offered me would have definitely made me change my mind.'

"If Hyoudou Issei really has a Sacred Gear in him, I am going to reincarnate him into a devil." said Rias, causing Naruto to frown.

"Not forcefully, I hope." said Naruto.

"Of course not." replied Rias, looking possibly mortified. "I may need to quickly fill my peerage for a certain event, but I'm not that desperate." 'Yet' Rias thought the last part to herself. "I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse. But before any of that can happen, we need to confirm that he indeed has a Sacred Gear."

"And how am I going to do that?" asked Naruto. Rias turned towards Akeno, who walked up to one of the tables, and pulled open a drawer. She then took out what looked like a cellphone towards Naruto and threw it towards him. Deftly catching the airborne gadget, Naruto turned it over a couple times, trying to figure out what the thing was. Failing miserably, he turned towards Rias with a questioning gaze.

"That is a device that is used to find out if there is a Sacred Gear in a person." Rias answered Naruto's unasked question.

"If you have something like that, why do you need my help?" asked Naruto.

"Firstly, certain requirements have to be met before it can give a proper reading on whether the person has a Sacred Gear or not." replied Rias. "And we thought it'd be a good way to create some sort of rapport with you."

'Which clearly failed.' though Naruto. "What kind of requirements?"

"Well, it needs a certain amount of magical energy from the person. Magical energy which Hyoudou Issei is lacking in." it was Akeno that answered Naruto's question. "Which means you have to be around Issei for a long time before that thing gets a reading."

"Oh." said Naruto, nodding a bit dumbly. "If that is all for now, I'll take my leave."

"Indeed." said Rias.

Naruto got up from the couch, walking to the window. Placing one foot on the window sill, he turned around. "Until we meet again." he said, before jumping out the window.

Rias looked at the window for a long time, before turning towards Akeno.

'What a strange man.'

* * *

><p>A deep frown found itself to Naruto's face as he walked beside Issei. He had managed to convince Issei into going to the arcade with him (more like he had bumped deliberately into Issei on his way home and dragged him along, but who was keeping record?) and were currently on the way to the city's biggest arcade. But that was not the reason why he was in a bad mood. Nor was it because he had to associate himself with one of the three students who were total social outcasts in the school. He would never be angry about that.<p>

What had managed to distress him was that a while ago, a girl had stopped them in the streets and confessed to Issei.

Now, don't get him wrong. He would have been really happy that someone can look past the outward appearance of a person and still want to go out with them. Even more so if said person was hated by the majority of the female populace for being perverted. He would have been really impressed if Amano Yuuma, the girl who had confessed to Issei, actually knew the pervert and still want to go out with him. But in fact, Yuuma was not a student of Kuoh Academy, and had never before actually met Issei. According to her words, she had looked at Issei from afar, and admired him greatly.

Her words would have been convincing to him if she didn't look awfully similar to one of the fallen angels that had supposedly made base at the abandoned church in town.

She had the same facial structure as the fallen angel, along with the black hair which was kept in the same style. The only difference was the fact that Yuuma looked younger, and was not wearing the dominatrix style outfit the fallen angel was wearing in the picture that came with the file Sasuke had handed him. Instead, she was wearing a school uniform that was made up of a red-shirt and green skirt. A school uniform that didn't belong to any of the schools in the area.

Something like that was not a coincidence, not with his luck. He had been in situations like this too many times to know where this was going. His luck was always bad like this, but this must probably be a record. He never had things go bad this quickly before. It was only the third day since his arrival in the city after all. His eyebrow twitched as he remembered some of his more disastrous adventures (there were quite a few).

On the other hand Issei, who was walking beside him, was the epitome of happiness. He had finally arrived at the springtime of his youth. Giggling profusely at the chance of finally ascending the steps towards adulthood, he let his mind run wild with imagination, a trickle of blood falling through his nose as his fantasies became more… risqué.

Looking at the spring in step that Issei had, Naruto could only shake his head at his misfortune.

After spending the better part of the afternoon defeating Issei in as many games as he possibly could at the arcade, Naruto had split with Issei with the excuse that he was late for something. As soon as he had gotten out of the eyesight of the pervert, he had taken out the gadget that Rias had handed him, and to his extreme relief, it showed a reading. If only he knew what the reading meant.

He ducked into one of the alleys as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. Dialing Rias's number which he had gotten from the file, he placed the phone to his ears and waited patiently for Rias topick up.

"Hello." the voice of Rias sounded over the phone.

"Hello, Rias. This is Naruto." he spoke.

"How did you get my number… you know what. Never mind. Why are you calling me?" she asked sounded a bit irritated.

"I managed to get a reading from the pervert you had me following around." replied Naruto nonchalantly.

There was a moment of silence as Rias seemed to absorb the information. "You seem to work rather fast, don't you? I didn't expect this to work before the week was over."

"It helps when your target is enamored by your popularity and would do anything to hang out with you." said Naruto, causing Rias to chuckle slightly.

"Well then, you can bring the device over tomorrow so that we can run further analysis with the data that you graciously captured."

Naruto frowned slightly at Rias's words. "Yeah, not going to happen. You really should deal with this as soon as you can. If possible, today."

"And why should I do that?" asked Rias, clearly miffed.

"Because there's a group of fallen angels in town who have taken an unhealthy interest in Issei."

"What kind of interest?"

"Well, one fallen angel has disguised herself and asked Issei out on a date."

An awkward silence reigned between the two of them as Rias seemed to process the information. "What is the reading on the device?"

"Let's see." said Naruto as he looked at the device. "It says 8 units on the screen."

"8 units!?" Rias exclaimed, clearly shocked by the value. "That's almost as strong as a queen! He must have a really strong Sacred Gear for it to display such a high reading."

"I'm guessing that's something along the lines of over 9000 in terms of power rating." Taking Rias's silence as confirmation, Naruto continued. "So, how are you going to deal with this situation?"

There was a pregnant silence as Rias seemed to mull over the options that were put in front of her. "When is the date supposed to be?"

"Sunday. Meaning you have three days to act."

"Hmm… In that case, bring Issei over to the club room tomorrow. It's time he became acquainted with the supernatural world. With readings such as his, it was bound to happen anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**A second new story within 24 hours. I am on some sort of a role here. As you might see, this is a story where the DxDverse and Narutoverse merge to create an alternate universe where both stories are coexisting. It's quite easy to mix them together with the amount of similarities they have. In any case, this is the biggest chapter ****I've****ever written, and I am only stopping here because I found a nice cut off point before the chapter inflated too much. As it is, I'm not entirely sure if I can keep up with the size of this chapter later on.**

**Don't forget to review as much as possible. The more you guys review, the better chance of this story updating ;)**


End file.
